villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen Clementianna
Queen Clementianna DeManda (simply known as Clementianna or The Queen, is the main antagonist of the 2012 Fantasy film Mirror Mirror. Queen Clementianna is based on the Evil Queen with her obsession of being the fairest of them all. A beautiful but cruel woman, Clementianna stole control of the kingdom and ruled it focusing only on having lavish balls and cared only about her beauty and not the needs of the people and taxed them out of what little money they had left. The Queen hated her stepdaughter Snow White whom she locked away in the castle and forbade her from ever leaving her room, and planned on marrying the much younger Prince Alcott so she could gain control of both kingdoms. She was portrayed by , who also portrayed the younger Queen reflection in the Magic Mirror. Personality Queen Clementianna is selfish, cruel and vain. She always taxed the people in her kingdom of all the money they had and used it to throw lavish parties. The Queen was so obsessed with her beauty that she had undergone a strange and repulsive beauty regiment involving insects and bird droppings. Appearance The Queen took really care of her appearance. She had long red hair that she always kept up by tying it up in an elegant hairstyle most of the time and had cold blue eyes that looked like ice chips. She wore large flowing ballgowns with patterns and bows and puffy sleeves. History Married King After his wife passed away giving birth to their daughter Snow White, the King met and married Clementianna, the most beautiful woman in the land making her Snow White's stepmother. One day the King went to war fighting a great evil that invaded the land leaving Clementianna and Snow White in the castle. Queen Clementianna ruled in his absence and decides that Snow is a threat to her and kept her locked in the palace. Secretly, Clementianna had cast an enchantment on the King which turned him into a monstrous Beast that only the Queen could control for her own evil needs through the use of two moon charm necklaces. Many years later, as the undisputed ruler of the kingdom, the Queen had total control over everyone and everything, including the Princess Snow White who she does not care for and forbids her from ever leaving her room or the palace. The Queen had a party thrown with the Baron from a neighboring kingdom to discuss her financial problems as the people have run out of money and stated the solution to her problem is to marry him, which greatly disgusted her. Clementianna noticed Snow White out of her room and threatened her to never sneak into another party again. Consulting the Mirror The Queen later goes to her bedroom and behind a locked door, a large mirror hangs. Clementianna stands in front of her mirror and recites "Mirror, Mirror on the wall" when it suddenly became a liquid portal and the Queen stepped forward towards the mirror and is taken to the Mirror Realm, a bleak and barren world where there is a huge lake and a large wooden tiki hut and inside there are mirrors filled all around the room. Within the mirrors lives Queen Clementianna's younger reflection, the Magic Mirror, who is much wiser, kinder, and somewhat younger than her and Clementianna consults with the Mirror to rant about the Baron's marriage offer. The Mirror states that the Queen had spent much time on her vanity and advises her to marry someone rich fast and foretold that someday soon the Queen will ask the Mirror who the fairest of them all is and won't like the answer. Meeting the Prince The following day, while purchasing shoes, the Queen is summoned to the throne room and meets Prince Alcott of Valencia and realizes he comes from a wealthy kingdom. The Prince tells the Queen that he and his servant were robbed by bandits that have been plaguing the Royal Forest (Secretly the Seven Dwarfs). The Queen then decides to throw a wonderful masquerade ball in order to woo him into marriage and solve her kingdom's financial problems. She proclaimed an order of the town's Magistrate to tax the poor townspeople to pay for the ball. The Queen underwent a repulsive beauty regiment involving insects and animal feces to make herself young and glamorous. During the ball, the Queen wanted to dance with the Prince but instead is partnered with the Baron and other suitors while the Prince dances with Snow White who secretly goes to the ball planning to ask the prince to help her restore the kingdom. However Queen Clementianna notices them dancing and scares Snow White into leaving. Clementianna is angered that the Princess has sneaked into the party, she has her loyal manservant, Brighton, bring Snow to her. Snow White finally stands up to her stepmother, telling her she has no right to rule as she does and admitted she left the palace to see how the once-happy townsfolk are miserable now. The Queen at first taunts the now confidant Princess but when she chastised her as the real leader of the kingdom, Clementianna became enraged. Murder Attempt Seeing Snow White as the threat she always feared she would be to her throne, Clementianna retreated to her bedroom and stated she wanted the Princess killed and ordered Brighton to take Snow White into the forest and feed her to the Beast, which he sadly complies to. Later, Brighton returns telling the Queen that the deed was done and brought a bag full of organs to show the Queen which impressed her. She and Brighton later inform the palace staff of Snow's untimely death, and ordered Brighton to collect the taxes from the town to pay for the ball thrown the previous night. Queen Clementianna later dines with Prince Alcott and informs him that Princess he encountered at the ball was Snow White and has recently died, shocking Alcott. As the Queen attempted to propose to Alcott, Brighton entered the room interrupting them and informs the pair that the funds were stolen by bandits in the forest. Prince Alcott decides to fight the bandits and retrieve the money himself leaving the palace unaware of the awful things the Queen has done. In the forest, Alcott discovers that Snow White is not only alive, but in league with the bandits and returns to the Queen's palace defeated with the news. At first the Queen laughed at the news and said it was impossible, but after Alcott's constant assurance, she ordered everyone out of the room except Brighton and stated her day was ruined. Plotting Revenge The Queen later returned to the Mirror Realm and speaks with her Magic Mirror and learns that what Alcott said of Snow White being alive is true. Enraged, she orders the Magic Mirror to kill Snow White with magic and to punish Brighton for lying to her. The Magic Mirror warns her of the price of using dark magic, but refuses to listen and Brighton is temporarily transformed into a cockroach. Clementianna than requests for a love potion, similar to the one she used on Snow White's father the King, to make the Prince fall in love with her, but she used it all up. The Mirror grants her request though repeatedly warns her again of the price of dark magic. Despite the Mirror's warning about using dark magic, she agrees to accept whatever consequences her actions may bring. The Queen later meets with him and gives the Prince the love potion during a toast to the late King. The potion works but turns out to be a 'puppy love' potion and he becomes devoted to her like a puppy dog. Under the spell, the Prince agrees to marry the Queen. When Snow White learns of the wedding, she is heartbroken. Magic Ritual The Queen uses her Mirror in an attempt to kill Snow White. Inside the Mirror Realm, the Mirror Queen uses two giant stringed wooden puppets as voodoo dolls on Snow White and the Dwarfs. The puppets were huge and used large sticks to smash all over the Dwarf home. The puppets almost succeeded in killing the Dwarfs until Snow White, who was away from the home, saw the puppets had strings controlling them. Snow White sliced the strings with her sword causing the puppets to fall ending the Mirror's spell. But Snow decides to run away to protect her new friends. The next morning, the Dwarfs intercept her just as she is preparing to leave and convinces her that their lives are better with her. The Wedding On the day of her wedding, the Queen has difficulty getting into her grand wedding dress when Brighton, who transformed back into a man, helps her get into it and the two share a carriage ride where Clementianna shares her excitement of her wedding, even though she's already been married. Arriving at the wedding, she finds all her party guests to be in their undergarments and her groom missing. The Baron informs her that the Gentry, the ruling government of all kingdoms, want Clementianna removed from the throne as she was unable to to handle the bandits and lied about Snow White's death. The Queen than asks for her prince only for the royals to tell her that he's gone and Snow White has him. Enraged, the Queen whispers to Brighton that if you want someone dead you must do it yourself and leaves the wedding. Back in the forest, the Prince (still under the spell) wishes to be with the Queen. The Dwarfs and Snow White come to the conclusion that he is bewitched and they have to use true love's kiss, which will break any spell. Snow White kisses Alcott and the spell is broken. Taking Matters The Queen leaves the palace on a horseback covered in a cloak with a hood on and races toward the forest intent on killing Snow White herself. There she confronts Snow White and reveals to her the terrifying Beast, that is terrorizing the forest, is under her control and sets it loose upon her telling Snow White to die well before leaving. The Queen laughingly returns to the Mirror Realm to watch Snow White die. Snow White fights the Beast with help from the Dwarves and the Prince, but all are soon overcome. Clementianna gloatingly begins to narrate to the Magic Mirror that a dark magic invaded the land and said that the Queen realized if she wanted to be the most beautiful in all the land, that Snow would have to do what snow does best; Snow would have to fall. Discovering the Price The Beast than captures Snow White and as it is about to deliver the killing blow, it hesitates and Snow White sees that the Beast wears a necklace with a moon charm on it similar to what the Queen wears. Snow cuts the necklace chain off with her father's dagger causing the Beast to be engulfed in light. Inside the Mirror Realm, the Queen feels what has happened by touching her glowing moon charm necklace and looks at her hand which is aging and spotting liver spots. The Queen than begins aging rapidly in the face and hair. The Magic Mirror than asks Clementianna if she's ready to discover the price for using magic, which the Queen finally realizes what it was. The Beast turns out to be Snow White's father who has no memory of the last ten years. Grateful to Alcott for his assistance he agrees to let him marry Snow White. Final Defeat At Snow White's wedding celebration, an old crone dressed in a flowing robe with a large hood appears and offers Snow White a poisoned apple as a wedding gift that Snow White graciously accepts. The crone than asks for one bite to bring her good fortune as she is the fairest of them all. Snow White, as she is about to take a bite, realizes the crone is what Clementianna used to be as the former Queen. Snow White than pulls out her knife and cuts a piece of the apple and gives it to the Queen and tells her the importance of knowing when you've been beaten, a line Clementianna once told her. Accepting her defeat, the Queen takes the apple piece and eats it. As the Queen consumes it, the Magic Mirror declares that it was Snow White's story after all than suddenly shatters along with all the other mirrors until the entire Mirror Realm itself is destroyed. Inside the ballroom, the Queen's body magically vanishes after eating the apple leaving only her cloak behind which fell to the ground and disappeared as the party guests cheered. Snow White later sings with the King, Alcott, Dwarfs and the party guests dancing throughout the wedding celebrating and the Queen's winter spell, that she presumably cast, is broken, ending her reign of evil for good. Powers and Abilities Queen Clementianna is a powerful witch whose magic is derived from three sources: her Magic Mirror and her two moon-charm necklaces. Examples of magical powers she displayed through channeling these sources were: *'Dimensional Travel:' Through the Magic Mirror, Clementianna had the ability to travel between different dimensions and universes - whenever she needed any advice or magical assistance from the Mirror, she would always travel to the mystical Mirror Realm through her bedroom mirror (which was in reality, a portal), and there directly communicate with the Mirror (which always assumes a younger form of Clementianna's own reflection). She was always able to travel back and forth between the real world and the Mirror Realm as she wished - an ability she appeared to have retained even after paying the price of using magic for evil. *'Cosmic Awareness:' Through the Magic Mirror, Clementianna was able to access the ability of being aware of anything that affected her on a universal scale, though she does not utilise this power well. For instance, though the Mirror advised her - more than once - to accept the Baron's marriage proposal (a quick and pragmatic solution to her pressing financial problems), Clementianna always refused. Besides this, despite the Mirror's repeated warnings regarding the price of using magic for evil, Clementianna always refused to heed those warnings as well, and insisted on the Mirror's compliance, only to discover the price (forever losing her youth and beauty) when it was too late. *'Potioncraft (limited):' Through the Magic Mirror, Clementianna had the ability to create potions - she used a love potion to seduce Snow White's father, the King, into marrying her. However, her potioncrafting ability also appeared to be limited - having used up the initial love potion she used on the King, she seemed unable to create more of it, and had to resort to another variation (a "puppy love" potion) to enchant Prince Alcott into marrying her. *'Voodoo:' Through the Magic Mirror, Clementianna had the ability to utilise voodoo magic. An additional ability she derived from this province was: **'Voodoo Doll Creation:' Clementianna had the ability to create voodoo dolls of other objects to utilise as she desired - in an attempt to kill Snow White, the Mirror created and sent gigantic wooden puppets to attack her and the Dwarfs, during which it also demonstrated a high level of control and skill in puppet mastery. *'Transmutation:' Through either the Magic Mirror or her moon-charm necklaces, Clementianna had the ability to transform, or alter, or transmute beings into anything else - she used one of the necklaces to transform the King into a monstrous winged Beast. Later on, to punish Brighton for lying to her, she had the Mirror transform him into a cockroach. However, it appeared that the durations of the transformations would vary - the King was trapped in the Beast's form for ten years, and only regained his original shape after Snow White destroyed the necklace he wore. In contrast, Brighton regained his original shape on the day Clementianna planned to marry Alcott, though it was presumably due to his status as her "executive bootlicker", and she did not intend for his transformation to be a permanent one. *'Mythical Beast Manipulation:' Through the moon-charm necklace that Clementianna used to transform the King into the Beast, and which the Beast itself subsequently came to wear, she had the ability to control and manipulate it to do her every bidding - after restraining it through hand gestures and verbal commands so she could chat with Snow White as well as demonstrate her control over it, she set it loose upon her stepdaughter to kill her. The King was only able to break free of Clementianna's control after Snow White destroyed the necklace. Though Clementianna is powerful, her magic still has limitations. For instance, as revealed through a conversation between her and the Mirror, it is unable to conjure money or wealth, which explains why she had to quickly marry a rich personage to resolve her financial problems. Her magic also has one fatal flaw: if one of her sources is destroyed, then her powers would be broken as well, leaving her vulnerable to the consequences of abusing magic - after Snow White destroyed the necklace that compelled her father to be a Beast, Clementianna sensed her own powers fading and also started to age rapidly, with the Mirror confirming that it was the penalty it had repeatedly warned her about. Gallery Queen Clementianna Prologue.png|Clementianna in the prologue. Queen Clementianna Fan.png Queen Clementianna Portal.png|The Queen in front of her portal. Queen Clementianna Lake.png|Clementianna returns to the Mirror Realm. Queen Clementianna Ages.png|The Queen ages into an old hag. Queen Clementianna Old Hag Apple.png|The Hag consumes the apple. Queen_Clementianna_1.jpg Queen_Clementianna_2.jpg C76CDCF4-19C4-4A95-990F-62045D3E4AA9.png|Clementianna's young hands are about to age... B404F22E-DE43-442A-A663-2E1F9EC8DDD7.png|Clementianna's hands turn wrinkled with liver spots and her nail polish turn into dirty fingernails. 879E4865-F1D4-434A-9D61-5F89CD9524D6.png|Clementianna's face turns wrinkled and her hair also turns gray, thus, completing her old hag form. Navigation Category:Monarchs Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Extravagant Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Summoners Category:Envious Category:Greedy Category:In Love Category:Conspirators Category:Golddiggers Category:Movie Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Wealthy Category:Brainwashers Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Oppressors Category:Related to Hero Category:Honorable Category:Starvers Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Elderly Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Warlords Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mutated Category:Cheater Category:Elementals Category:Voodoo